warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Forces of Chaos
The Chao Space Marines themselve do not have any means of manufacturing weapons and vehicles, instead they rely on raids and ancient Pre-Heresy vehicles and weapons they themselves brought with them into the warp as well as arcane powers and sorcery. =HQ= Daemon Prince Chaos Lords who please the Gods of Chaos will often be rewarded with certain gifts. When enough gifts are received a Chaos Lord can claim the title of a Daemon Prince and ascend to power. Chaos Sorcerer The Librarians whom have defected to Chaos are gifted by the Chaos Gods themselves with ruinous powers that shall forever drive them to increase their power and knowledge even at their own risks. =Elites= Possessed Chaos Space Marines Mutations often occur in Space Marines for the Chaos gods especially Tzeentch will reward a Marine with a gift. But a true Chaos Space Marine who offers not only his soul to the Chaos gods but his body is then possessed by a demon. His body then warps and mutates into a monstrous thing with fangs, claws, and whip-like tentacles all with inhuman strength behind them. Chaos Terminators Just like their cousins the Terminators of the Space Marine Chapters Chaos Terminators are veteran warriors who have faced many battles and have chosen to wear the Tactical Dreadnought Armor into battle. Chaos and Space Marine Terminators are both slow moving and often need a transport to carry them around the battlefield. Unlike the Space Marines however Chaos Terminators are blessed by the warp giving them mutations and other demonic powers and unholy artefacts. =Troops= Chaos Space Marines Chaos Space Marines have all the zeal, power, and strength as their holy cousins the Space Marines do, but in addition they have the power of the warp preventing them from aging and dying. This enables Chaos Space Marines to become veterans of veterans who are able to live thousands of years and particapate in numerous battles across the galaxy. Plagued Marines Plagued Marines are blessed by their patron god of disease and decay-Nurgle. Their bodies are nothing more then rotting corpses that ooze out slime and puss. But what pain, if little, that can be felt is nothing compared to the corruption their bodies have to live with making Plagued Marines all but immune to any wound. Thousand Sons The Thousand Sons were cursed when the "Rubric of Ahriman" was activated for it enclosed them within their own armor and reduced their bodies to dust. Nothing more then spirits in a hollow shell the Thousand Sons do not feel any pain nor can they be destroyed so simply for the whole power armor must be destroyed before the spirit trapped within can be freed. Khorne Berzerkers Khorne Berzerkers are those space marines who fuel themselves on blood and battle. They dedicate themselves to the Blood God, Khorne, and do his bidding by charging forth into battle and cutting of heads to collect skulls for Khorne's Skull Throne while spilling the blood of their enemies to be devoured by the Blood God himself. Noise Marines A Noise Marine has acute hearing that is many times greater than an average person's. Uniquely, because of their powerful hearing, Noise Marines tend to get an extreme stimulant from loud high pitch noises that directly affect their brain giving them an overwhelming sense of euphoria. This intense emotional reaction can be provoked by the dying wails of their enemies in battle. This is one reason why Noise Marines enjoy the sensation of battle more then others. Chaos Rhino Over the ten of thousands of years, the Chaos Space Marines have continued to use the Rhino as their principle transport vehicle, by looting Rhinos from defeated enemies and raiding Imperial supply ships. Once in their hands, Chaos Space Marines deface all Imperial insignia, attach banners proclaiming their allegiance to the Chaos Gods and festoon the vehicles with spikes, blades and grisly trophies tranforming it from the serves of the God Emperor into a Chaos chromed machine. =Fast Attack= Chaos Raptors Chaos Raptors are space marines that enjoy the hunt. Using warp corrupted jetpacks the Raptors fly around the battlefield chasing down their prey and swooping in for the kill. Chaos Bikes Well armed and highly mobile, Chaos Space Marine Bikers make excellent reconnaissance troops and are used to launch deadly raids behind enemy lines. Chaos Space Marine bikes are rugged vehicles with large engines that are powerful enough to carry their heavily armoured riders. They are fitted with on-board weaponry that can be fired by the rider without him needing to relinquish control of his machine, and they are often festooned with blades and spurs that are used to cut and snare opponents as the rider smashes past. Chaos Spawn Chaos can be a blessing as well as a curse. Chaos Champions who have been blessed by their gods gain unique apendages such as claws, tentacles, or other grotesque things but too much favor with the Gods of Chaos will turn a Space Marine into a mass of flesh with twisting arms, claws, and fangs that only knows the will of Chaos and nothing else. =Heavy Support= Obliterators Space Marines who spend to much time in the warp attract the foul energies that will meld their flesh with steel. The Marines then become one with his armor and the powers of Chaos. In battle Obliterators need no weapons for they are the weapon themselves for all weapons have become one with their flesh. In battle, they are able to extrude weapons from their flesh, transforming their limbs into several different kinds of powerful weapons appropriate for destroying different types of targets. Chaos Havocs Chaos Space Marine squads, who carry an array of heavy weapons, are known as Havocs. These squads provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armor firepower dominating the battle with their merciless volleys of fire. Chaos Defilers At the request of Abaddon the Despoiler, the Defilers were created. These are daemonically possessed killing machines: a heap of steel with two giant gnashing claws, six crawling legs, and an arsenal consisting of a powerful built in cannon along with several other smaller weapons. The Defiler is meant to go forth onto the battlefield and destroy whatever stands in the way of Chaos. =Daemons= Chaos Furies Furies are the weakest form that Chaos forms into. They have bat-like wings, razor sharp claws and horns, and while they can overpower a normal man they are cowardly creatures that only help out if the victory is assured but any sign of loss and they flee back into the sky.